Old Friends, New Love
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: After the finale of Harvey Beaks, our little protagonist makes some deep realizations about himself. How much he really misses the ones that brought him fun and relaxation to his life. But after many years he gets an unannounced return, how can he handle his grown up feelings for his long distant friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm Zoryan El Muerto. Most known for Akira and Lara Zero, so if you like this new fic I'm starting please check out that fic. I suggest you read Season 1 before you go into my second season.**

 **Anyway for this new story, I'm gonna try putting my little take on after this cartoon that was recently cancelled: Harvey Beaks. A rule-biding child who has learned to relax more from his best friends Fee and Foo. But like all good things, they don't always last long. When the twins were reunited with their parents, they had to leave with them back to their home land.**

 **So here's how I believe Harvey is doing after the cancellation.**

They always say, you never know great you really have it, until its gone. And for the little anthro blue bird with a light green long sleeve shirt and shorts, and a really big head. He looked like a lollipop with feathers. But I'm getting off track, as he was swinging on the playground swing, well over the safety limit that he greatly remembers putting up when he was a toddler. He also remembers the day he met his soon to be best friends in the universe.

HEY!

Ignore Dade.

The two most rowdy and messy kids he ever met, Fee and Foo. Twin, uhhhh he actually didn't know what they were supposed to be per say, he never got around to asking cause he thought it was rude. Anyway when they first saw Harvey and his little rule enforcing behavior, they basically acted like feral beasts. But when he went to see them stealing his family's recycle bin, he could see that they were more civil than they let on to be, Well Fee was a bit more smarter, since she explained that they can speak English. They were taken a bit back when they saw that the little rules loving Harvey Beaks wanted to be their friend. For as long as they remember, they had no one to show any care for them. Getting separated from their parents doesn't give the best people skills. So when Harvey took them to meet his family, he and his parents learned that the two don't have parents, or a place to live. Since then, Irving and Miriam (his parents) have shown them enough love and care as if they were their own children. And started to spark of the lifetime friendship between Harvey, Fee, and Foo.

Harvey cherished every day he can spend with the two wild kids. They each had their own little quirks that really intrigued the little bird boy. Foo was about as crazy and trained as a wild wolf. But his eccentric and nutty antics was what made Foo, Foo. He even has eternal loyalty of a new born pup. Though he could wish he can forget when he first tried to teach Foo to use the toilet. Mind his language but that was a very... cruddy week.

But if he was honest with himself, what he missed more about the twins than anything was the female of the wild duo. His young and naïve mind didn't know what it was, but since they first met Fee always seemed more of a challenge to Harvey. One thing was her attitude, her blatant disrespect for authority, and sometimes she and Harvey can fight over obeying the law or having meaningless fun with highly illegal activities. Her condescending bad demeanor at times was a complication for his neat and perfect lifestyle.

But it was also what he grew to like about her, and until recently... really admire. Sometimes he wish he could just do whatever he wants with no concern about rules and regulation like Fee. He wouldn't admitted it out loud, but sometimes he felt jealous to be the fun police as she would call it. But he's like this because he just wants to protect her. And Foo, but mostly Fee. Because of her, he was more able to relax and have fun. He really misses her wild yet smarter personality than her brother. He misses her rude yet caring that she had for him. He misses when she would call him a dork or noodle for trying to play it safe. He misses her out of control pink hair that was probably bigger than his own head. Her surprisingly smooth dark pink skin, rolling around in mud for most of your life really does wonders for your pores he thought. That ragged beige dress she always wears and hardly ever washes, which he learned to ignore the smell of but he thought she made it work for her.

He missed everything about her. He sighed as his swinging came to a stop, but he just sat there with his head down. He didn't think it could happen, but he was starting to realize just how much he missed his number one friend.

HEY I'M HIS NUMBER ONE FRIEND!

You stay out of this Dade!

" _hehe,_ What a tangled web we weave, from lower down to high above. With hair like cotton candy and dress so ragged, I can't help but find myself..." he paused his little poem of sorrow. Some my say he was crazy, he knew Dade would freak. But words about to come out, he was full of pride to speak. "Fall in love."

Harvey looked over the horizon, looking on like a cat who lost his saucer. "I love you Fee, more than you will ever know. I just wish I wasn't so scared, cause I thought I would certainly blow. I know you aren't one for gushy romance, but with you I cant help how I feel a tide. And I know I sound crazy to say this, but wish you would one day be... my bride." Oh great now I'm rhyming.

He felt nice to let out his little confession, he was just glad no was around. That was until he got of the swing and turned around, to see all his other friends there. All wide eyed, and slack jawed. Except for Techno Bear, he just had proud smile on his face. But Dade on the other hand looked like he saw the holocaust. Eyes white, no pupils, jaw on the ground, and comedicly all color drained from his body as he fainted. Piri Piri's eyes just sparkled like her fanfiction had just came true.

"Oh boy." Harvey knew he had a lot of explaining to do, especially to Dade.

 **One uncomfortable talk later**

After that long grueling talk with his friends, and a lot of crying and swears to from Dade to the girl that has tainted his best friend's heart. His words, I personally don't understand his problem. Harvey decided to head on home, but he first check the mail. And he was more than excited and relieved to see letter addressed to him from... Fee and Foo. He wasted no time in running up to his room, read it and write a reply letter to them.

Even if they were miles apart, they would never forget each other. No matter where they lead, their hearts will bring them together again. That night, on a shooting star, he prayed a wish. "Please shooting star, hear my call. Give me a sign that one day, I can see the greatest friends I ever had in my life again: Fee and Foo."

WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER!?

ZIP IT DADE!

"And that I can finally tell Fee, how I really feel about her. Let her know... I love her." He got into his bed, and went to sleep.

Outside his door step, his parents and little sister Michelle watched. Irving and Miriam were in tears of joy of their son becoming a man, Michelle feeling oddly happy about this. She really liked Fee, she was a sister to her. While she maybe a bit devious, she really cares for her brother. So she made it her personal mission to bring Harvey the love of his life back to him. Seeing him squirm and try to act romantic to the rebellious and trash talking Fee would be hilarious.

 **So let me know what you guys think, should I make it? or Leave it?**


	2. Discovering Feelings

**Hey guys, Zoryan here. With the second chapter of my first Harvey Beaks story: Old Friends, New Love. I must say, I haven't gotten as many reviews for a first chapter since my Akira and Lara cast list. I hope that this story could get as many as my first season of A &LZPTH. So anyway here we'll now be focusing on Fee's thoughts after saying goodbye to her best friend and favorite noodle, Harvey. **

**Enjoy.**

 _Fee's POV_

Two weeks. Two long, hard, rough, dare I say... lonely weeks. That's how long it's been since me and my brother left with our parents. That we haven't seen in around a decade. Or ten years, I learn the word decade from Harvey. GAAH, just thinking about him gives me an stinging ping in my chest region. We've exchange letters with the little blue jay since we just got settled in my parents' new home, which happens to look like a shack in forest very far from Bigbark woods, or whatever it was called. The author never really got to learn the name, moron.

 **Watch it girly, everything that happens to you here I can control!**

Fine fine fine, I'll play by your rules Zo-Ry. Anyway I'm getting of track, geez I haven't cared about staying on track before meeting Harvey. GAH, why do I keep getting stings in my chest when I think about him. Well, this place Foo and I are living now is not much, but its a step up from the outside. I've been moving and shifting around my new 'bed' if I can call it that, just a long rock with a bear pelt on it for a blanket.

What were my folks up to the past few years? I thought that I was still trying to get use to having a permanent roof over my head while I sleep or that the rock was about as hard and uncomfortable as, well a rock. Foo on the other hand, can sleep anywhere. I've seen him sleep jagged rocks, and on a rose bush. I had to spend three hours plucking thorns from his bear butt! But that wasn't the grossest part, lets just say I have some images I'd rather we BOTH forget.

If I was being honest with myself. The most comfortable I ever felt sleeping, was one time it snowed so bad outside Foo and I had to stay at Harvey's till all of Mother Nature's dandruff melted. Foo horded all the pillows and blankets we had for a fort, so I had to take drastic measures.

That night I peeked out of our designated room, made by... he who shall not be named, the coast was clear. So I carefully snuck a few feet over to a certain some one's room. I gently laid a hand on the door knob, looking around for any sign of his parents or his little sister. If she saw me doing this, I would probably be doomed.

I sighed in relief, before carefully opening the door ajar. And I could vaguely see it, laying in bed. With that giant round thing he calls a head. Sleeping soundly like the mountain peaks. Was my best friend in the world: Harvey Beaks.

Oh great now I'm rhyming, what is happening to me.

I've seen him sleep lots of times, but this one was strangely different. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I couldn't help but say he looked kinda cute when he's asleep. Like a little angel. Uhhhh anyway, so I pushed the door open and walked inside. I hastily locked the door to avoid any intrusions. I carefully tip toed over to his bed, trying not to make a sound with my bare feet on the floor boards. I stopped an inch away from my target. He was a little more towards the wall, having rolled over to leave room for me to get in.

When I got under his covers and on his soft mattress, I never felt more at peace. If I had to guess, and I hope it wasn't. But I think the fact that he was in the same bed as me, might have sealed the deal for me. Because when I closed my eyes to get a visit from the sandman, I felt my arms wrap around the nearest thing I had. Having him in my arms felt so good, so warm, so right.

I sat leaning on my window, with my head resting in my hands. Sighing dreamily at the memory, I could remember his reaction the next morning when he saw me holding him like a teddy bear. He was a stammering, sweating, and blushing wreck up until lunch.

I really do miss the guy, with his dorky fixation on rules and trying to brighten others day. His cute little noodle arms shaking whenever he tried to bench a twig. His massive head that I could ride on all day. His bright smile that shines in the darkest of times. His sweet and tender personality that drives me crazy.

WHAT IS HAPPENIN TO ME?! Why am I getting these weird feelings I'm feeling? I never felt more panicked in my life. I ran out of the shack, I needed fresh air. I ran to the nearest tree I saw and stared punching it mad. These thoughts of Harvey filling my brain, I had to get rid of them. But the more I hit the tree, another fantasy of him holding me close, cuddling me, and _Uggghhhh_. They just kept coming, what do I do?

I stopped when I heard grunting and pounding from the other side of the tree. I walked around to see Foo, punching and head-butting the tree I was releasing my anger on.

"Uh Foo what are you doing?" he stopped when he noticed me.

"Oh hey Fee, I thought you were playing 'Beat up the Tree' so I thought I'd join you." he said dumbly before continuing to work the tree over like it owed him money.

"Just stop it," he did, "I'm not in a mood." I told him before sitting on a nearby log, he quickly joined me.

"What's wrong sis, you seem kind of down."

"I'm fine!"

"You don't sound fine, is this about Harvey?"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" I yelled before running back inside and heading back to my bed.

I growled a little before going back to sleep, "I know your staring Foo! Go to bed!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" He grunted before hopping on the rock I slept on with a purpose. I never seen him so worked up before.

"I don't want to talk about it!" I angrily told him.

"Well either you tell me or I won't stop bugging you!"

"Go ahead." I challenged before turning around with my arms crossed. My back to him.

"Fine, then I'm gonna recite the manuscripts from Michelle's teen vampire novels from start to finsh!" he stated. 'Good luck with that'. I thought, he doesn't even know how to spell the word vampire, or novel. "'At first light, Jenny felt sad and lonely. All the other boys would-"

"Okay stop it! I'll tell you!" I sighed before turning to him again, I saw he was really concerned for me. I can never say no to that little puppy dog face he makes.

We both sat there, I was about to tell him something I never thought I would ever do, but life has a way of biting me in the butt. I cleared my throat before starting my problem. "Okay now pay attention Foo, because I'm only gonna go through this once! Got it!"

"Yep!" he looked with a serious face.

"Okay," here goes nothing. I looked down to my feet, "Well, its just that..." I looked up to him, he urged me to go on, "Ever since we left Bigbark, I've been dealing with some... troubles."

"Troubles how?" he questioned.

"Well, I guess that... when ever we do something, I kind of feel like... someone's reminding me not to do it."

"Like Harvey did when we found those illegal fireworks?"

"Sort of, actually it's funny you mention him. Because lately, I've been getting these... thoughts about him." I can't believe I'm admitting this, my blush is getting brighter the longer I'm here. I turn 90 degrees so my legs were dangling on the side, my face was out of his view.

"What kind of thought?" Foo raised an eyebrow at the idea.

"Well, I don't know. I can't really explain it well, but when ever I even think of him in any way, shape, or form. I get an ache right here." I pointed to my heart.

"Hmmm, pain in the chest region. Tell me more." he's starting to sound like a phycologist.

"Ummm, like sometimes I think he's right here waiting for me to do something illegal so he can pull me away from it, until I realize he's not here. And it, well hurts me that he's not in my general vicinity."

"Huh?"

"My area." I deadpanned.

"Ewwww!" he cringed in disgust.

I face palmed, "Not that area!" I blushed hard at the idea, but thinking about it didn't really bother me. Which was even grosser than actually experiencing it, okay what is wrong with me.

"You really miss him do you?"

"Yeah, a lot." I said honestly.

"What do you miss about him?"

I blushed at the question, "Well, I miss his lame rule biding-ness. I miss his helping of others." I wasn't really talking to him anymore, I was staring off into space at this point reminiscing what made Harvey so special to me. "I miss his sweet naïve nature, so pure and adorable it melts my heart. I miss that he was my first friend, in my life he was my most favorite part. He took a change on me when no one else did. His smile so bright on his big head I no kid. We balance each other out, without a single trace of doubt. He keeps me safe and grounded, I help him be more wild and rounded." I gain hearts in my eyes, "He's the most important thing in my life, and my biggest dream is to someday be..." I quickly caught onto what I was doing, I clamped my mouth shut in embarrassment. Foo looking like he was about to burst.

"Fee, I think we both know what's been bugging you." he said seriously.

"Really?" I asked in fear.

"Uh huh." he nodded.

"I LOVE HARVEY BEAKS!"

"YOU WANT A PET PIG!"

"Huh wha? No!" I figured he would understand.

"Oh right that's me, I want a pet pig! Probably name him 'Waddles', because he waddles." he cheered like a child on Christmas Eve, I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm. I wish he would listen a little more, I don't know what Claire saw in him.

"But wait, you love Harvey!" Oh god.

"Nooooooo?" I smiled guiltily. He gave me a look that said 'Really?'. I sighed, "Okay, yes. Maybe I've had a teeny tiny bit of a crush on Harvey." I admitted.

GASP!

"For a few weeks."

GASP!

"Months!"

GASP!

"Years!"

GASP!

"If you gasp one more time, I will flush your head down a toilet." I threatened.

"Okay." he said.

I looked away, "Actually it kinda started when he first became friends with us when we were younger." I looked back to him, he was holding his mouth shut. Trying so desperately hard not to gasp.

I hopped of the bed, and moved to look out my window into the moonlight. "Sometimes, I cry at night that I never got a chance to tell him how I felt. That I could have had a chance, had I made some kind of move. If I can paint a mustache on a mountain, and carve an old man's butt into a bush, then why couldn't I be that daring in telling Harvey how I felt?" I rest my head in my hand, my elbow propped against the windowsill.

Foo looked crushed at this, I felt him put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You know, it's not like you'll never see him again. A wise man once said, 'We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other. No matter where we lead, our hearts will bring us together again.'"

"Who said that?" I asked.

"The guy who cleans the porta-potties."

I highly doubt that, but I guess it kind goes with what I'm dealing with. I know that I may be miles away from him, he will always be in my memories. And if God was listening, I ask this one little favor.

Let him know that in spite of our distance, and Dade, that no matter what happens, he'll always be my shining star.

Because Harvey Beaks... I love you.

 **Please leave a review saying how you thought of this chapter. And drop a fav and follow if you want instant updates on this or any of my other stories.**

 **Stay cool!**


End file.
